


A Super Undone

by CrackVideosAreMyHeroine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackVideosAreMyHeroine/pseuds/CrackVideosAreMyHeroine
Summary: Kara starts having dreams *wink wink* about Lena and finally decides to tell her who she really is. Will Lena feel the same way that Kara/Supergirl feels about her?





	1. Introduction

This story will be about Kara realizing she has feelings for Lena, eventually deciding to tell her about them, and then the result of that. The chapters will be of varying lengths. I don't know how many chapters there will end up being, but rest assured, this will be a long story. I hope everyone who reads this story enjoys it even though it is my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism in the comments is welcome, but please try not to be rude. Happy reading! :)


	2. The Dream

Kara grabbed the covers and almost tore a hole through the mattress. The waves of pleasure hit her like nothing she'd ever felt before. When she was finally down from that oh so sexy high she opened her eyes to see a raven-haired, skin like porcelain, beautiful woman coming out from below the covers that were in between her legs. There lips were inches from a passionate kiss when...

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

Kara's alarm clock went off and she woke up in a sweat.


	3. The Aftermath

Kara sat up and rubbed her eyes with one hand while she turned her alarm clock off with the other.

Her eyes went wide as she realized what she had just been dreaming about. Or rather WHO she had just been dreaming about.

Kara thought to herself, "Wow... that's the third one this week and it's only Tuesday."

Kara got up to make herself some breakfast. As she absentmindedly stared out through her window while waiting for her eggs to finish cooking, she couldn't help but think about Lena because, damn... her dreams were getting intense.

Ever since they had become friends, Kara would get this feeling in her stomach whenever she was with Lena. It was the kind of feeling that made Kara's smile a thousand times brighter. It also made her heart flutter in a way that made Kara think: "There is nothing in the world that could tear my attention away from this beautiful woman standing before me."

Unfortunately, the smell of something burning snapped Kara out of her daydream. It was her eggs. Kara rushed over and took the pan off the stove and threw the eggs into the garbage while saying, "Damn eggs!"

She was really pissed to have been taken out of her Lena-filled daydream.


End file.
